


Precious and Fragile Things

by keep_me_alone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fainting, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, I dedicate thjs fic to the god of the heatwave currently destroying my village, Kane is a father figure, My kink is Kane proteccting these dumbassss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Bellamy overworks himself while Kane isn't paying attention and ends up a little worse for wear.





	Precious and Fragile Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ive done my best to fit this into the canon timeline, but the canon TL is fucking stupid so just like bear w me

It was hot. A blistering, boiling heat. Nothing sensible was moving. The hundred and the adults that had joined them all were. Bellamy was working hard. He wasn't known for being sensible.

Bellamy dragged a huge steel post on his shoulder. Besides the cloying heat, the metal had been sitting in the sun and was too hot to comfortably handle. Bellamy payed this no attention. He had things to do, and protecting the camp was prioritized well above his own well-being. When he found Octavia, she would have a safe place to come back to.

Bellamy levered the post into the hole dug for it and leaned against it for support. His internal monologue was just a stream of curses directed towards the shitty weather. He could physically feel the sun beating into him. The sweat rolling down his face and back did nothing to cool him in the humid air.

"That's enough," Kane called as he walked past, "we're taking a break."

Bellamy nodded, * _maybe you are_ *, he thought, determined to ignore him. Kane didn't look back to see whether Bellamy was following orders, just assumed that he would be. He was not. Bellamy was going to collect another heavy post. This needed to be done as soon as possible.

Bellamy continued to work through the next break as well. He wasn't sweating anymore, his skin felt hot and tight. He was thoroughly miserable, but he'd set up so many posts. Well over his share. Kane caught him returning to find his next pole.

"Bellamy," and he could tell by Kane's tone he was about to be in trouble.

"Sir?"

"I need you to go sit down."

"I'm good," Bellamy replied, scowling. He didn't need to be told what to do. He'd been running this place for weeks, he could take care of himself.

"That wasn't a request," Kane told him. He moved to touch Bellamy's face and Bellamy jerked backwards. His legs felt weak, his head was charged with static. The world tilted and he realized he was falling. Then nothing.

* * *

 

Everything was black. Bellamy's head pounded like someone was beating it with a hammer. From a long way off he heard a rough voice shouting for water. Kane.

Bellamy cracked open his eyes. The light was searing. He squeezed them shut again.

"Bellamy?" He felt the back of Kane's hand on his cheek, heard him curse. Bellamy's response was a groan. He opened his eyes slowly this time. Kane's face was hovering above him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fainted." Kane informed him. He wiped Bellamy's dirty face with a wet rag. Bellamy exhaled. "Can you sit up?" Bellamy nodded and moved to push himself onto his elbows, but was shaking too much. Kane helped him, held him steady with one hand and pressed a bottle of water to his lips with the other.

Bellamy was too exhausted to complain. He drank greedily without regard to the fact that he was spilling water over himself. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"That's enough," Kane said quietly, pulling the water back. Bellamy glared at him.

"Sir," Bellamy complained.

"You'll make yourself sick," Kane said softly. Bellamy snorted.

"Really?"

"If you insist on acting like a child, I will treat you like one," Kane told him companionably. He shifted behind Bellamy and stood, dragging Bellamy up with him. Bellamy wanted to throw him off, but his legs felt like overcooked noodles. He let Kane help him into the Ark.

It was blessedly cool inside. Bellamy pushed Kane away, let himself slide down the wall, rested his face on his knees. He felt sick. It was his own fault too. How could he possibly help Octavia like this?

"How are you feeling?" Kane asked, laying his hand on Bellamy's neck.

"Like shit," he paused, "sir." Kane huffed  a laugh.

"Do you want more water?"

"Are you sure you can trust me with that?" Bellamy asked, scowling. Kane's expression was soft, sympathetic. He gave Bellamy the water, crouched next to him.

"You overextended yourself, it's not the worst flaw. You did a lot of good work today." Bellamy tipped his head back against the cool wall and let it rest there a moment before starting to drink again. He felt terrible.

"Thanks." He muttered hoarsely. "Sorry for being a dick." Kane ran a hand over his stubble.

"Really if anyone needs to apologize it's me." Bellamy looked at him sharply. "If I'd been paying more attention, I could have prevented this."

"You could have tried." Bellamy laughed sharply, almost condescending. The corner of Kane's mouth quirked up.

"I suppose you're right," there was a beat of silence, "though I do recall telling you to break. I guess you are responsible." Bellamy made a face. Kane couldn't quite smother his smile. "Can you stand?" Bellamy waved him off with the hand that held the bottle.

"I'm fine. You can get back to supervising." Kane looked at him sideways. He chose to ignore the subtle jab. He had been hauling posts around too, but the argument wasn't worth the effort. His pride would live.

"Nice try Bellamy, but I believe we just decided you're irresponsible. I'll personally ensure you get to medical." Bellamy groaned.

"I'm fine." He complained. Kane stood, offered him a hand up.

"I believe you, I just want Abby to make sure." Bellamy sighed and let Kane help him up. They didn't really talk while they walked, but Kane kept his hand on Bellamy's shoulder which he appreciated because he still wasn't entirely steady. Not that he would admit that.

Kane walked him right into medical as he'd threatened. Bellamy huffed a breath through his nose and took a seat as Kane talked to Abby a short distance away.

"...and," said Kane, stepping towards Bellamy, "I don't want to see you outside tomorrow." Abby half turned, not quite able to hide her smile. Bellamy made an indignant noise.

"Kane-," he began to protest.

"I don't want to hear it." Kane told him firmly. "Come back on Monday and do better." He put his hand on the top of Bellamy's head before walking out. And if Bellamy had been making an expression that could be described as 'puppy eyes', well Abby wouldn't say anything about it


End file.
